Na chuva
by Gih Bright
Summary: A dor da perda... Memórias de um ninja que perdeu seu amor e nem pode dizer tês palavras. Resumo péssimo. Angst sasunaru, oneshort.


**bua**

**eu me odeio**

**Tava vendo um vídeo e a idéia surgiu x.X**

**Gente eu perdi minha habilidade pra drama oka então n me cobrem mto blz?**

**bua **

**Eu mereço**

**Na chuva.**

Desespero.

O céu parecia sentir sua dor.

Dor...

Parecia uma palavra tão boba para explicar todo o sofrimento que aquele ferimento aberto em seu peito sentia. As lágrimas simplesmente caiam...

O moreno trazia o corpo sem vida para mais perto. Suas mãos cheias do sangue vermelho intenso do outro. Os olhos azuis fechados, a voz irritantemente feminina silenciada, o corpo frio, batimentos cardíacos zerados...

Sangue, muito sangue... Todos os ferimentos...

Tudo sua culpa...

_-Sasuke!!! -gritava Uzumaki Naruto correndo na chuva muito a sua frente com um sorriso feliz nos lábios que ele queria tanto provar. Os cabelos no belo rosto. Naruto estava erguendo a mão para que ele também o seguisse. -Vem comigo Sasuke!!!_

Um raio de sol no meio das trevas. Naruto sempre havia sido isso pra Sasuke. Encarando aquele rosto adormecido em tão singelo momento, Sasuke não pode evitar pensar. Ele era um estúpido. Passara a vida fugindo das coisas realmente importantes, largara a felicidade por algo tão ridículo e agora...

Ele abraçou o corpo o protegendo da chuva. Ele já estava ensopado, livre do sangue. Preso a recordações.

Desde o começo...

Um idiota a primeira vista. Alguém com o destino traçado com vários arames farpados e que mesmo assim erguia a base da coragem sua defesa. Alguém forte... Em rival... Um amigo... Um amor...

_Sentado na ponte observando o entardecer perdido em sua própria dor. O pequeno Sasuke podia sentir uma brisa brincando em seu rosto trazendo o cheiro. Ele se vira e o encara._

_A birra se fazia presente, mas ele não negava era bom saber que ele também sorria assim como ele sorria. Era bom saber que ele o fazia sorrir. Por que será?_

Um pequeno e verdadeiro sorriso se fez em seu rosto alvo. O mesmo chegando a seus olhos negros.

-Eu nunca disse pra você não é? -comentou baixinho.

_Ele ainda era criança, mas sempre fora o melhor. Sobrevivente do famoso clã. Todos o admiravam, todas as menininhas o amavam. _

_-Sasuke-kun... -disse uma garotinha de testa larga e cabelos curtos e rosas. Olhos esmeralda e rosto corado._

"_Outra declaração?"pensou já aborrecido. Precisava treinar, ficar forte e cumprir seu objetivo e..._

_Nesse mesmo instante, o pequeno Naruto passava e ao ver a cena seu rosto se entristeceu. "Será? Será que ele ficou assim porque ele gosta de mim?" pensou Sasuke corando levemente._

_-Sakura-chan... -murmurou o pequeno Uzumaki. -Você... também? _

_-Saia daqui Naruto tte baka!!! -berra a garota vermelha de raiva enxotando Naruto._

_Naruto encarou Sasuke cheio de raiva e saiu correndo. "Não..." pensou Sasuke. Era solitário demais ele não..._

_Quando Naruto já tinha se distanciado o suficiente disse cheio de energia como sempre._

_-Você ainda vai gostar de mim Sakura-chan!! Você vai ver Sasuke perdendo de mim!!! _

"_É dela que você gosta?"pensou o Uchiha sentindo desprezo pela menina ao seu lado. Ele pos as mãos nos bolsos e naquele instante percebeu pela 1° vez. "É isso?"pensou corando._

O Uchiha acariciava o rosto frio de Naruto com a expressão desolada.

-Naquele dia eu percebi pela 1° vez... O que eu sinto... -murmurou o Uchiha baixinho.

Todas as recordações vinham com tanta intensidade que ele mal poderia se conter. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso fazia seu peito latejar de dor a nostalgia o corroia e o inebriava. Quem dera se ele pudesse dormir e sonhar infinitamente com Naruto. Nada o faria mais feliz.

Nada o faria mais feliz do que se Naruto voltasse...

Se ele não...

_Estavam na academia. Vários anos depois e o mesmo sentimento insano corroendo o coração do Uchiha. Fingia-se de forte e sem emoções, ignorava o sentimento. A rivalidade havia de bastar._

_Porém, ciúmes era um sentimento que ele não conseguia conter. Nem o desprezo, nem o fato de querer provar dos lábios de Naruto. Nem de se perder nas orbes azuis à sua frente... Nem o fato de querer provar dos lábios de Naruto._

_Algo que ele teve a chance de provar mesmo sendo impossível. Em um milagre desastroso ele sentiu a textura daqueles lábios. Decerto que fora um acidente na frente de todos. Que precisava ocultar suas emoções. Que precisava matar tudo o que o que sentia. Lembrar-se que vingadores não podiam se dar ao luxo de..._

_Enquanto ainda tentava por os pensamentos em ordem, a notícia: um trio. Ele, Sakura e... Naruto. Isso poderia dar certo?_

Sasuke deixava suas lágrimas caírem no rosto de Naruto. Continuava a lhe fazer doces caricias. Ainda a encarar o rosto apático do outro, Sasuke murmurava as palavras mais para si próprio que para o outro, que certamente não podia lhe ouvir.

-Vingadores não podem ter sentimentos... Mas, você me fez ter... Me fez conhecer o céu e o inferno... Está feliz? Naruto...

Lembrava-se de todas as lutas que havia lutado só para poder proteger Naruto.

"_Não vai dar tempo!!!" pensou correndo pra impedir que as agulhas de Haku matassem Naruto._

"_Consegui!!"pensou ao sentir as agulhas o perfurando. Estava fraco. Será que morreria? _

_-Você conseguiu Sasuke!!! -gritou Naruto animado._

_Se ele estava bem então... Havia valido a pena... Ele era alguém especial. Alguém por quem ele daria sua vida... Alguém que ele... _

_-Seu... Idiota... -disse Sasuke caindo. _

_Será que Naruto estava sofrendo por o ver assim? Devia estar... Seus olhos azuis da cor do céu diziam isso... "Eu sou alguém importante pra ele também..." pensou Sasuke revelando seus segredos. "Viva..." pensou antes de desmaiar. Antes de sentir-se no mudo das trevas, pode sentir o abraço... O calor e a dor._

A possibilidade de perder Naruto era terrível. Não suportaria, no entanto, há 3 anos o que ele tinha feito?

Lutado com tudo, ferindo física e psicologicamente o outro. Em vez de dizer 3 palavras.

No fim, só conseguira ficar olhando para o rosto adormecido, na chuva como ele fazia naquele instante. Entretanto havia uma grande diferença:

Daquela vez Naruto estava apenas desmaiado. Não... Morto...

Ele não fora forte o bastante. Itachi mais uma vez havia levado a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Novamente ele estava sozinho. E nunca havia dito ao outro as palavras...

A chuva era uma amiga que fazia companhia no meio da solidão, que apagava suas lágrimas, mas não tinha que remédio contra a dor...

Sasuke mutilava-se por não o ter protegido. Padecia lentamente na agonia de não ter dito e nem demonstrado uma única vez o que sentia... O corpo inerte do outro nos seus braços denunciava tudo, morrera querendo saber seus sentimentos. Naruto em seus momentos finais, havia tido a coragem e lhe dito.

Porém ele...

-Nunca te disse... Que eu te amava não é...? Mesmo que esse meu amor não sirva mais pra nada... Nem que você possa mais me escutar, mas... Eu te amo Naruto!!! -disse em desespero.

Docemente seus lábios tocaram os frios lábios do Uzumaki. Uma doce carícia banhada na dor da perda.

"Onde eu estou...?" pensou Naruto. As batidas voltavam a se regular, sentia seus lábios colados com algo doce. Uma voz conhecida sua dizia:

-Te amo...

-Sas...uke? -disse Naruto abrindo seus profundos olhos azuis.

"Milagres acontecem..." pensou Sasuke ao ver o outro abrindo as orbes, uma esperança que julgava estar perdida renascia. Um fio de felicidade se deixava notar em seu semblante ao ver o sorriso do outro.

E como nos contos de fadas o beijo que se passou foi lento e cheio de amor. A chuva parecia parar assim como o tempo, ambos cúmplices de uma amor que nem a morte poderia separar...

**NARUTO: pensei que fosse me matar de novo ô.o**

**GIH: n hj ù.u**

**SASUKE: eu n sou emo ù.u**

**GIH: aahh cala a boca ¬.¬**

**ITACHI: isso sim é comportamento de Uchiha ù/.\u**

**GIH: n me lembre isso por favor Ò.o**

**ITACHI: mais vc é ù/.\u**

**GIH: ç.ç**

**+ qnto a fic.**

**bua **

**uma droga eu sei**

**perdi total minha habilidade com drama ç.ç/**

**+ deixem reviews pra fazer uma autora baka feliz**


End file.
